My new carnation cultivar was originated in 1979 as a seedling, at my breeding establishment in San Remo, Italy, which resulted from my crossing of the carnation variety known as "Faust" as the seed parent, with an unnamed pink carnation identified in my records under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,367 as the pollen parent, this particular seedling having been selected because of the very large size of its double type flower, symmetrical form, and very light pink coloration, the plant itself appearing to have good growth characteristics with long stems of sturdy size and well suited to commercial greenhouse cultivation for the production of cut flowers.
Repeated trials of propagation, by means of cuttings and through several successive generations, has demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of this new carnation variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.